Only You
by ohrere
Summary: Sebuah bentuk perasaan abstrak yang melingkupi sepasang sahabat. Membuat mereka saling membutuhkan tapi melupakan kata cinta yang menjadi dasar hubungan mereka. It's Chanbaek / Baekyeol fanfiction. Genderswitch with rated M. Sorry for Typo and if you don't like, don't read.


_Tidak ada yang akan bisa menebak bagaimana jalan hidup seseorang, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang pernah tau bagaimana akhir dari sesuatu yang baru kau mulai._

_Cinta._

_Sebuah bentuk perasaan abstrak yang mungkin hanya segelintir orang yang bisa mendefinisikannya secara jelas. Karena bagiku sendiri, cinta itu adalah kamu._

_._

_Ya_

_._

_Hanya Kamu_

_._

_._

Proudly Present :

.

.

**Only You**

.

.

This fanfiction is dedication for all Chanbaek / Baekyeol Shipper

Inspired by Tatiseo's song with same title

.

.

It's Genderswitch, I've warn you!

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

Enjoy Reading !

.

Ohrere2015©

-o-

Park Chanyeol…

Park Chanyeol…

Park Chanyeol…

Mungkin hanya nama itulah yang Baekhyun ingat disepanjang detik hidupnya. Tidak, Bukan. Lelaki itu bukanlah kekasihnya. Mungkin belum atau mungkin tidak akan pernah. Mereka adalah sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang menurut baekhyun sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan hanya untuk bersahabat.

Bahkan mungkin menurut baekhyun, chanyeol bukan hanya sahabatnya. Chanyeol adalah sesosok iblis berhati malaikat yang menemaninya hidup di kerasnya kehidupan yang ia jalani selama ini.

Dimulai dari perceraian kedua orang tuanya yang egois. Chanyeol selalu berada di sampingnya, memberikan bahu untuk wanita itu menumpahkan kesedihannya. Walaupun baekhyun tidak pernah menangis, setidaknya bahu itu menjadi bukti bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah sendiri menghadapi dunianya.

Chanyeol mengangkatnya dari lembah keterpurukkan. Disaat baekhyun merasa seisi dunia tidak ada adil, disitulah Chanyeol berdiri sebagai penolongnya. Membuat baekhyun jauh dari kata sepi dan juga sakit.

Baekhyun tau, Chanyeol akan selalu menemaninya. Memberikan bahunya untuk ditiduri oleh Baekhyun. Walaupun tanpa kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir lelaki itu, namun remasan di lengannya serta ciuman lembut dipuncak kepala Baekhyun sudah cukup menenangkan hatinya. Bahkan baekhyun bisa bersumpah, dia tidak membutuhkan orang lain dihidupnya selama masih ada Chanyeol di sisinya.

Ya, baekhyun sudah ketergantungan.

Bukan hanya pada lelaki itu. Tapi pada semua bentuk perasaan aneh yang tercipta ketika dirinya bersama Chanyeol. Detakan jantung yang tak beraturan, desiran halus yang tercipta ketika mereka bersama, membuat Baekhyun terkesima. Ia selalu menikmati setiap perasaan bahagia ketika Chanyeol di sampingnya. Karena baginya, itu indah.

.

.

Kehidupan memang tidak akan selalu indah, karena semuanya hanya tinggal bagaimana seseorang menjalaninya. Baekhyun tidak akan bilang hidupnya sangat bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Karena hidup mereka tidak semudah itu. Bertahan hidup di Seoul dengan hanya mengandalkan pekerjaan Baekhyun sebagai seorang penyanyi di café tidak membuat mereka bisa memenuhi segala kebutuhan.

Baekhyun sudah terlanjur meninggalkan Mamanya dan tinggal bersama Chanyeol yang memiliki kehidupan bebas. Chanyeol melakukan segala hal yang ia sukai. Namun baekhyun tidak pernah setuju. Karena semuanya pasti akan berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mengobati luka-luka di wajah dan sekujur tubuh lelaki tersebut. Seperti saat ini.

"Kau itu merasa sudah seperti jagoan ya?" tanya baekhyun kesal sambil membersihkan luka di wajah Chanyeol dengan alkohol.

Chanyeol hanya meringis menahan perih di wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau sudah bilang tidak akan melakukannya lagi?" Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam sembari terus meringis. Sekujur tubuhnya pun masih terasa ngilu.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak mendengarku, huh?" ujar baekhyun seraya menekan kapasnya pada luka yang berada di pipi sebelah kanan lelaki itu.

"Aw! Appo.."

Chanyeol pun terlonjak dan langsung duduk di samping baekhyun sambil memegangi wajahnya.

"Hanya seperti itu kau berteriak sakit, lalu apa yang kau pikirkan saat kau sendiri yang membuat luka ini, huh?"

Baekhyun semakin kesal. Ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol pulang dengan keadaan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dan bukan kali pertama juga baekhyun mengobati luka-luka itu. Tapi dirinya merasa begitu kesal dan ikut merasakan sakit ketika Chanyeol terluka hanya untuk menghidupi mereka.

"Hanya pekerjaan ini yang menghasilkan banyak uang dengan cepat, Baek."

Lagi-lagi baekhyun mendengus kesal. Jawaban itu selalu sukses membuat darahnya mendidih. Hey, baekhyun bahkan tidak peduli jika mereka harus tidur di bawah jembatan dan memakan nasi sisa. Selama itu bersama Chanyeol, ia pasti bahagia.

"Tapi Yeol, aku tidak suka kau melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu! Beresiko dan-"

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa? Hanya duduk diam dan membiarkanmu bernyanyi di café tiap malam? Aku ini lelaki Byun Baekhyun, dan sudah seharusnya aku yang bertanggung jawab disini."

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku Park Chanyeol, dan kau juga tidak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab atas diriku!"

Raut wajah Chanyeol mengeras mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Sudah dijelaskan kan bahwa mereka berdua hanyalah sepasang sahabat yang 'hidup' bersama? Lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya yang penuh dengan luka. Entah mengapa, perkataan baekhyun barusan terasa begitu menusuk hatinya. Mungkin sekarang hatinya juga ikut terluka.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dan merenungi perkataan mereka masing-masing. Terbersit rasa bersalah dari diri Baekhyun. kata-kata itu bahkan tidak direncanakannya untuk dilontarkan pada lelaki yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

"Aku minta ma-"

"Kau ingin kita mengurus hidup kita masing-masing, begitu?" Sela Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya bisa memandangi kedua manik mata lelaki itu. tidak, bukan ini yang dirinya inginkan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Yeol. Aku hanya tidak ingin terus merasa bersalah karena membuatmu melakukan pekerjaan kotor yang bisa mencelakakan dirimu sendiri.." lirih baekhyun

Chanyeol mulai melunak. Segaris senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya yang penuh luka lebam. Sebuah perasaan hangat muncul begitu saja ketika mendengar perkataan baekhyun barusan. Lelaki itu kemudian mendekatkan diri pada tubuh mungil baekhyun dan menarik tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam sembari ikut menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang chanyeol yang sudah seperti 'rumah kedua' baginya. Tempat nyaman ketika mereka berdua mengalami masa sulit. Dan tempat baekhyun menyandarkan segala kesakitan serta keluh kesahnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti bertanggung jawab atas dirimu. Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini. Kau adalah sahabatku, Baek."

Baekhyun menahan sesak mendengarkan kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, status sahabat yang terucap dari bibir lelaki itu terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Wanita itu hanya bisa membalas pelukan Chanyeol sembari terus menenggelamkan kepalanya lebih dalam. Merasakan aroma maskulin yang begitu ia sukai, dan juga detakan jantung yang membuat dirinya ikut merasa hidup. Chanyeol pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh baekhyun, menghirup aroma _strawberry_ pada rambut coklat bergelombang milik Baekhyun. hal yang selalu dilakukannya untuk menenangkan Baekhyun dan juga dirinya.

Baekhyun selalu tertidur dipelukan Chanyeol. Dan chanyeol selalu menyukai wajah damai Baekhyun yang meringkuk di dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa begitu saja tersenyum melihat wajah cantik baekhyun dan mengecup bibir wanita itu berkali-kali setiap malamnya. Dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama setelahnya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Baekhyun-ie…"

Semua beban hidupnya seakan menguap begitu saja ketika merasakan bibir _cherry _itu bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Dan membuatnya melakukan apa saja agar bibir itu terus melengkungkan senyum manis diwajahnya.

Mereka saling ketergantungan tapi tidak menyadari bahwa keduanya memiliki perasaan penting yang melebihi rasa tanggung jawab dan juga perasaan sayang. Entah sampai kapan status sahabat akan terus melekat pada diri keduanya. Hanya butuh waktu untuk menyadarkannya.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai seorang pria baik-baik. Hidupnya yang tidak jauh dari benda-benda kotor seperti minuman keras dan juga obat-obat terlarang membuatnya harus terus berurusan dengan para preman dan orang-orang jahat diluar sana.

Chanyeol bukan pemakai, namun dirinya menjual obat-obat terlarang tersebut pada orang-orang yang mampu memberikannya banyak uang. Ia juga bersedia menjadi 'kurir' yang bertugas untuk mengantar berkilo-kilo narkoba kepada rekan bosnya. Pekerjaan yang menantang maut karena tak jarang dirinya harus berurusan dengan polisi dan juga para preman yang licik dan berusaha merebut uang yang didapatkannya.

Lelaki itu terkadang merasa tidak tega jika memberikan uang hasil pekerjaan kotornya untuk membelikan makanan untuk Baekhyun. Ia memilih menggunakan uang tersebut untuk membayar apartemen buruk mereka yang biayanya meningkat setiap tahunnya.

Lelaki itu juga bekerja sebagai pembalap motor di sirkuit _illegal_. Dari situ dirinya mendapatkan bayaran dari setiap kemenangannya. Yah, setidaknya uang itu masih cukup baik untuk digunakannya membeli makananan kesukaan Baekhyun dan juga baju-baju bagus yang bisa digunakannya untuk bekerja di café. Walaupun risiko kematian selalu menghantui setiap kalinya. Dia tak peduli.

Dirinya bukan tidak ingin berhenti dari dunia kotor yang digelutinya. Namun chanyeol merasa ini adalah dunianya. Bukankah dari awal tempatnya memang disini? Dibuang oleh orang tua kandungnya ketika ayahnya mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol bukanlah darah dagingnya karena ibunya berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain. Chanyeol tidak pernah menyalahkan ibunya atas semuanya. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya sendiri sudah cukup mengalami masa sulit dalam hidupnya. Maka dari itu ia memilih hidup terpisah dari ibunya dan menjalani hidupnya yang kotor.

Dunianya seakan tidak lagi sama ketika baekhyun datang ke kehidupannya. Wanita mungil yang begitu membuatnya terkesima karena kecantikannya. Menggerakkan hatinya yang dingin untuk melindunginya dari dunia kotor yang menjadi sumber penghidupannya. Ya, semua karena Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

Baekhyun selalu bangun pagi setiap harinya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk chanyeol dan membereskan apartemen kecil mereka. Rutinitas yang membuatnya merasa bahagia. Walaupun hidupnya tidak pernah merasa tenang ketika lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan apartemen mereka. Mengingat semua pekerjaan Chanyeol yang begitu beresiko dan juga buruk, Baekhyun selalu takut dirinya tidak akan bisa melihat lelaki itu lagi setelahnya.

Seperti pagi ini, Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam memandangi omelet isian sayur serta beberapa masakan lain untuk sarapan mereka. Sehabis gajian, baekhyun sengaja membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan memasak menu kesukaaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mulai mengambil sendiri nasi putih yang dicampur kacang merah dan hitam serta Kaktugi yang merupakan kimchi lobak yang dipotong kotak-kotak kesukaan Chanyeol. Ia mulai menyuap sedikit demi sedikit sarapannya tanpa semangat. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada _note_ dari Chanyeol yang ditemukannya di nakas ketika dirinya selesai masak di dapur.

_Aku ada urusan sebentar, mungkin akan pulang malam. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan sisakan Kaktugi buatanmu untukku, Baek. Semoga hari mu menyenangkan. 33_

Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol mendoakan harinya menyenangkan sedangkan lelaki itu pasti sekarang tengah terlibat dengan transaksi barang haram yang menjijikkan itu? Chanyeol bahkan tidak berpamitan padanya.

Setelah sarapan, baekhyun memilih untuk menonton berita dan menyetel dvd seharian sembari menunggu Chanyeol pulang. Hari ini dirinya tidak bekerja dikarenakan café sedang tutup sementara karena ada perubahan dekorasi disana. Baekhyun bahkan sudah berencana untuk menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengajak Chanyeol berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul. Hal yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia lakukan. Namun, belum saja mengutarakan niatnya, chanyeol sudah pergi.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya ketika melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Dirinya belum makan dan berniat untuk membuat ramyeon ketika chanyeol pulang. Baekhyun sengaja menyisakan kimchi lobak buatannya agar bisa dimakan bersama lelaki itu malam ini, namun sampai sekarang tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Chanyeol akan pulang.

Ketika hampir terlelap di atas meja makan, wanita itu dikejutkan oleh suara gedoran pada daun pintu apartemennya. Dirinya tersentak mendengar suara laki-laki berteriak kencang seperti memanggil-manggil wajah Chanyeol. Wanita itu panik dan segera mencari keberadaan handphone-nya, mencoba untuk menghubungi chanyeol sembari bersembunyi dibelakang _pantry_ nya. Seperti yang selalu lelaki itu ingatkan setiap harinya. Baekhyun tidak diperbolehkan untuk membukakan pintu pada siapapun yang bertamu selain Chanyeol. Dan sebisa mungkin untuk bersembunyi karena pasti 'tamu' yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol bukanlah orang yang mereka inginkan. Baekhyun terus saja mendial nomer lelaki itu tapi,

Chanyeol tidak dapat dihubungi!

Baekhyun semakin panik memikirikan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Tangannya bergetar memegang _handphone_-nya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus menghubungi siapa lagi. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Chanyeol, karena selama ini memang hanya lelaki itulah yang menemaninya.

Suara gedoran tersebut semakin mengeras. Bahkan teriakan lelaki diluar pun semakin lantang meneriakkan kata brengsek dan juga bajingan dibelakang nama Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa. Ia membuang _handphone_-nya dan menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak, ia tidak sanggup mendengar teriakan itu.

Baekhyun memberontak ketika sadar tubuhnya kini sudah didekap oleh lelaki yang tidak tahu siapa. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri ketika suara familiar itu menyapa telinganya. Baekhyun pun membuka matanya dan mendapati chanyeol sudah berada dihadapannya. Wanita itupun membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baek. Ada aku disini."

Baekhyun masih gemetar dan terus menggigiti bibirnya. Pikirannya tidak bisa fokus, walau begitu dirinya bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol yang menggumamkan kata-kata maaf.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ne?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya yang sudah mulai teratur lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Aku takut…"

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya. "Maafkan aku, Baek. Maafkan.."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng. Karena lelaki itu tidak salah. Chanyeol selalu datang untuk melindunginya. Dan baekhyun percaya, akan selalu begitu.

Sedangkan lelaki itu, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Baekhyun. Inilah yang dirinya takutkan. Baekhyun terlibat dalam pekerjaan kotornya, dan membuat wanita itu terluka. Walaupun Chanyeol sudah percaya bahwa dirinya sendiri bisa melindungi Baekhyun tetapi setelah kejadian ini dirinya merasa gagal. Membiarkan baekhyun sendiri mendengar dan mungkin membayangkan betapa mengerikannya dunia yang digeluti Chanyeol adalah kesalahan besar dan Chanyeol tetap tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada 'sahabatnya' tersebut.

.

.

Malam minggu kali ini tidak terasa biasa bagi Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol. Dimulai dari Chanyeol yang mengajak Baekhyun untuk berjalan-jalan dari siang dan menaiki berbagai wahana di _Everland_, dan membuat baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tertawa bahagia sepanjang mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari apartemen.

Chanyeol bersyukur, Baekhyun sudah bisa melupakan kejadian beberapa malam yang lalu dan bahkan tidak menanyakan apapun pada lelaki tersebut. Chanyeol sengaja mengajak baekhyun keluar agar wanita itu bisa menghilangkan segala perasaan buruknya.

Jari-jari mereka bertautan erat ketika Chanyeol mengajak baekhyun menjalani sebuah jalan kecil setelah sebelumnya chanyeol memarkirkan motornya di pinggir jalan.

"Kita akan kemana Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil melepaskan tautan mereka dan merangkul tubuh baekhyun.

"Apa kau takut dengan jarum, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. "Ani, wae?"

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum sembari terus berjalan bersama Baekhyun. wanita itu semakin bingung ketika mereka berdua akhirnya berhenti disebuah tempat yang lumayan bagus dan juga terang.

"Kau.. ingin membuat, hmm _tattoo_?" Tanya baekhyun ketika menyadari bahwa tempat yang mereka tuju adalah tempat untuk membuat _tattoo_ yang cukup terkenal di Seoul.

Chanyeol kemudian mengarahkan tubuh mereka agar berhadapan dan memandang wajah baekhyun yang penuh tanya.

"Bukan aku, tapi kita."

"Mwo?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar baekhyun yang kebingungan. Ia kemudian meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih menuntut jawabannya dan memilih masuk ke dalam.

"Ya! ya! ya! jawab aku Chanyeol-ah"

Tak urung baekhyun pun mengikuti langkah chanyeol untuk masuk ke dalam dan sedikit terperangah ketika melihat berbagai macam ukiran yang ada di tubuh manusia di dalamnya. Ia kemudian memilih untuk menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang menggiringnya masuk ke dalam ruangan khusus.

"Wae? Kau takut?" tanya chanyeol ketika sudah berada diruangan yang ternyata khusus untuk membuat _tattoo _tersebut.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Ani! Hanya saja, untuk apa kita membuat _tattoo_, huh?"

"Hanya ingin. Kau tidak mau?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Dirinya hanya tidak pernah membayangkan akan membuat _tattoo_ di salah satu bagian tubuhnya, apalagi bersama Chanyeol.

"Yasudah jika kau takut, aku tid-"

"Aku mau!" jawab baekhyun cepat dan membuat lelaki itu tergelak.

Chanyeol kemudian menyuruh baekhyun duduk dikursi khusus lalu menyuruh wanita itu mengikat rambutnya ke atas. Baekhyun menuruti perkataannya Chanyeol walaupun dengan sedikit perasaan tidak yakin.

"Aku harus memiliki gambar apa untuk _tattoo_ ku, yeol?" tanya baekhyun tanpa berbalik menatap lelaki tersebut yang duduk di belakangnya sambil mencepol rambutnya keatas.

Tidak ada jawaban apapun, namun tiba-tiba baekhyun merasakan sebuah ciuman halus ditengkuknya. Ciuman dari bibir chanyeol yang sukses membuat bulunya meremang dan jantungnya membuncah. Sensasi yang bahkan tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Percaya padaku…"

Suara berat Chanyeol ditelinganya membuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Baekhyun terus menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sensasi memabukkan yang dirasakannya. Bahkan hanya dari kalimat singkat itu, mampu membuatnya menyerahkan seluruh hidup dan matinya pada lelaki tersebut.

Karena baekhyun akan selalu percaya, pada Park Chanyeol nya.

.

Mereka pulang ketika chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan _tattoo_ dengan gambar sebuah kunci kecil di tengkuknya. Suasana diantara mereka berubah intim semenjak ciuman yang mampir ditengkuk baekhyun tadi. Chanyeol terus merangkulnya sepanjang jalan untuk mencapai apartemen mereka. Dan sesekali mencium puncak kepala baekhyun.

Wanita itu sendiri merasa begitu bahagia dengan semua perlakuan chanyeol. Tidak ada perasaan risih ataupun perasaan jijik. Baekhyun justru merasa chanyeol benar-benar melimpahkan kasih sayang padanya saat ini.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa maksud _tattoo_ yang kita buat ini?" tanya baekhyun penasaran ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam kamar apartemen.

Sedari tadi, chanyeol hanya tertawa jika baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Chanyeol kemudian mendekati baekhyun yang sedang membuka lemari untuk mencari baju tidurnya. Ia kemudian memutar tubuh wanita itu agar mereka berdua berhadapan. Tatapan mata chanyeol seakan menghipnotis baekhyun seketika. Membuat wanita itu hanya memfokuskan pikirannya pada lelaki didepannya saat ini.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, setelah ini…"

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, sudah lupa bagaimana caranya bisa sampai berciuman panas dengan Chanyeol yang sudah bertelanjang dada di dalam kamar apartemen mereka. Chanyeol menggeram pelan lalu menghimpit tubuh Baekhyun pada dinding kamar. Satu tangan baekhyun berada di atas bahu Chanyeol, sementara jemari lentik tangan kanannya menekan cekungan otot di perut _six pack_ milik chanyeol. Tubuh mereka berdua terasa terbakar hanya dengan merasakan kulit mereka bersentuhan. Mereka berdua begitu saling mendamba hingga nyaris gila.

Chanyeol kembali menyapukan bibirnya pada bibir _cherry_ milik baekhyun dengan kasar dan juga terburu-buru. Dirinya terkejut karena sedetik kemudian baekhyun membalas ciuman tersebut dengan tidak kalah bergairahnya. Memainkan lidahnya pada lidah milik Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menyelipkan tangannya pada rambut coklat bergelombang milik baekhyun yang lembut. Tanpa bisa mencegah untuk terus turun hingga tengkuknya. Chanyeol bahkan bisa melihat jelas bagaimana sebuah _tattoo_ berbentuk lubang kunci berwarna hitam dengan gambar kecil berbentuk bola dunia di dalamnya. _Tattoo _yang bahkan baru mereka buat tadi. Sementara baekhyun semakin berani memainkan jemarinya pada dada telanjang chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menggeram rendah. Jantungnya bergemuruh hebat merasakan desiran halus di dalam dirinya. Dengan gemetar ia mulai melucuti seluruh pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun lalu meletakkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana chanyeol berani melakukan hal ini kepada Baekhyun. Namun keduanya terlanjur terbakar oleh perasaan mendamba satu sama lain. Melupakan batasan-batasan yang seharusnya dijunjung oleh kedua 'sahabat' ini.

Melihat Baekhyun yang telanjang bulat, pasrah dengan kedua tangan terlentang serta paha yang membuka lebar. Chanyeol merasa jantungnya seperti roket yang siap menembus langit ke tujuh. Ototnya berdenyut terlalu keras hingga terasa pembuluh darahnya akan pecah. Kejantanannya menegak sempurna dan memakai celana _jeans_ nya terasa begitu menyakitkan hingga dirinya akhirnya memutuskan untuk melucuti seluruh celananya dengan tidak sabar.

Ada suatu saat dimana detik terasa begitu lambat berjalan. Bagi chanyeol itu adalah saat ini. ketika baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya perlahan dengan cara yang sangat _sexy_ serta terlampau menggairahkan. Chanyeol bahkan melupakan bahwa statusnya hanya sebagai 'sahabat' wanita itu. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah rasa ingin memiliki wanita itu. Wanita yang membuatnya tidak dapat melihat wanita lain. Wanita yang begitu cantik dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya merasakan desiran halus hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Wanita itu, sahabatnya. Byun Baekhyun.

Dua kata yang keluar dari bibir _cherry_ milik baekhyun bisa menghancurkan segala bentuk pemikiran kotor dunia sekalipun. Baekhyun memandang wajah tampan chanyeol dengan matanya yang sendu dan mengucapkan dua mantra ampuh yang menakhlukkan pertahanan lelaki tersebut. Mantra yang membuat chanyeol mampu menyerahkan dirinya masuk ke dasar neraka jika memang baekhyun yang menginginkannya.

"Miliki aku.." ujar baekhyun tegas

Chanyeol mungkin lupa caranya bernapas. Selama sepersekian menit paru-parunya terasa berhenti bekerja untuk memenuhi kantungnya dengan oksigen. Permintaan baekhyun meruntuhkan tembok pertahanan Chanyeol dan menghujam gairah lelaki tersebut.

Baekhyun adalah wanita terhebat dan terkuat yang pernah ditemui oleh chanyeol. Tidak pernah sekalipun chanyeol melihat baekhyun meneteskan air matanya bahkan ketika pertama kali lelaki itu menemui wanita itu dalam keadaan yang buruk. Baekhyun lebih dari itu.

Chanyeol ingin berhenti ketika ingat bahwa status mereka tidak mengharuskan untuk berbuat sejauh ini. Namun, sebelum dirinya sempat mengucapkan apapun, baekhyun sudah mendongakkan dagunya tinggi-tinggi. Manik matanya menatap chanyeol dengan cara yang paling dingin dan juga memerintah.

"Aku menginginkan ini, Chanyeol.."

Gairah chanyeol melesat ke permukaan. Chanyeol kemudian duduk dan memeluk tubuh baekhyun dan mencium daun telinga wanita tersebut.

"Aku juga menginginkannya, Baek.."

Sudah tidak ada jalan untuk kembali ketika chanyeol menidurkan tubuh baekhyun ke ranjang. Mereka sama-sama menginginkannya dan yakin bahwa keduanya takkan menyesali kejadian malam ini.

"Jika kau merasa sakit, aku akan menghentikannya Baek."

Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berusaha mengatasi keraguannya pada apa yang dia inginkan. Baekhyun bisa merasakan daerah sensitifnya yang mulai basah dan mendamba kehangatan sentuhannya.

Baekhyun terbelalak ketika menyadari kejantanan milik chanyeol yang sangat indah. Menegak dan menjadi kado akhir dari malam yang sempurna ini. Chanyeol kemudian mendekat lalu mengelus surai milik baekhyun.

"Kau indah, baek"

Mungkin inilah saat dimana baekhyun bisa merasakan dirinya terbang ke langit ketujuh. Ketika lidah milik chanyeol menyapu kewanitaannya dengan lembut. Punggungnya tersentak ke atas. Pahanya meregang kuat terhadap sentuhan lembut Chanyeol. Baekhyun pun melenguh pelan. Ini adalah yang pertama bagi mereka.

Paha milik baekhyun pun bergetar lemah ketika cairan kenikmatan itu keluar. Baekhyun merasa lemas dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia menahan nafasnya ketika menyadari chanyeol mulai memasukkan kejantanannya perlahan ke dalam kewanitaannya.

Baekhyun mengerang keras ketika mulut chanyeol sudah mencecap habis payudaranya. Punggungnya tergerak keatas ketika chanyeol mulai menghisap payudaranya sambil memainkan dengan tangannya. Baekhyun pun tidak dapat menahan desahannya ketika seluruh kejantanan milik chanyeol berhasil memasuki kewanitaannya dengan sempurna. Cairan darah segar pun keluar membuat baekhyun menitikkan air matanya. Ini memang yang pertama baginya.

Chanyeol pun menghapus titik air mata baekhyun dan menyamankan wanita tersebut. ia kemudian mengecup lembut bibir serta kedua kelopak mata milik Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku…"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. Tidak, chanyeol tidak salah. Ini keinginannya!

Setelah mengisyaratkan untuk melanjutkan, chanyeol kemudian mulai menggerakan secara perlahan kejantanannya. Kedua tangannya melingkari punggung baekhyun dengan kuat, menekan tubuh mereka ketika miliknya menekan intinya dengan begitu tepat dan juga ketat. Mereka terengah-engah dengan peluh yang membasahi keduanya.

"tatap aku baek.." bisik chanyeol dan baekhyun pun melakukannya.

"aku menyayangimu" bisiknya seraya menggigit daun telinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghujam milik baekhyun tanpa ampun. Begitu keras dan juga teratur. Kedua paha milik baaekhyun pun mengejang dibuatnya. Tusukan demi tusukan, serta hujaman demi hujaman dan chanyeol selalu menyelipkan kata sayang di dalamnya. Membuat baekhyun merasa begitu melayang.

Payudaranya terasa bergoyang-goyang di udara bebas. Dan mulut chanyeol yang panas menangkup putingnya satu per satu, mengigitnya dengan keras.

Pada detik terakhir, chanyeol memberikan hujaman yang luar biasa dan gigitan yang terasa menyiksa di payudara milik baekhyun. mereka mendesah hebat ketika mencapai orgasmenya masing-masing.

Mereka basah, berkeringat. Perut baekhyun terasa bergejolak dan bergelenyar kebahagiaan. Wanita itu lunglai dan pasrah berada di pelukan chanyeol. Lelaki itupun memeluk baekhyun dengan posesif.

"Aku hanya ingin membuat tanda bahwa hanya kau adalah duniaku, Baek. Dan hanya aku yang memiliki kunci untuk membuka 'dunia' itu."

Baekhyun luluh lantak mendengar penjelasan chanyeol yang baekhyun yakin mengenai_ tattoo_ mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika chanyeol menganggapnya seistimewa itu. Malam ini merupakan malam terhebat yang baekhyun jalani sepanjang hidupnya, dan itu karena Chanyeol. Terlepas dari status 'sahabat' mereka, namun penyatuan mereka ini cukup menjadi bukti bahwa keduanya ketergantungan dan saling memiliki perasaan abstrak yang mereka sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya.

.

.

Baekhyun selalu merona malu jika mengingat kilasan kejadian di malam itu. Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya sudah menyerahkan semua yang dimiliki untuk Chanyeol bahkan untuk sesuatu yang ia jaga sebagai mahkotanya. Baekhyun terlalu percaya bahwa hanya Chanyeol lelaki yang pantas mendapatkannya.

Wanita itu mengelus tengkuknya yang terekspos bebas karena rambutnya yang dicepol tinggi. Merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ketika _tattoo_ itu dibuat namun menyisakan berjuta kebahagiaan setelahnya. Mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun begitu terbuai dan hangat. Baekhyun belum pernah sebahagia ini semenjak badai kehancuran itu menghantam keluarganya. Wanita itu pun masih belum percaya jika Chanyeol menganggapnya 'setinggi' ini.

Hari demi hari mereka lalui seperti biasa. Namun semenjak kejadian malam itu, Chanyeol lebih jarang pulang ke apartemen. Dirinya lebih sering berada diluar dan membuat Baekhyun menunggu hingga pagi di ruang tengah tanpa kehadirannya.

Wanita itu merasa kosong dan sakit. Entahlah, separuh hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum ketika melihat Chanyeol pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan mengacuhkan keberadaannya. Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang membuat laki-laki itu menjadi seperti sekarang, ia hanya ingin Chanyeol nya yang dulu kembali.

Sekarang, apartemen mereka yang biasanya diisi oleh candaan satu sama lain terasa begitu sepi. Walaupun berada diruangan yang sama, baik baekhyun maupun chanyeol merasa canggung untuk memulai pembicaraan.

Namun siang ini, baekhyun cukup terkejut ketika lelaki itu minta dibikinkan Bibimbap untuk makan siangnya. Dengan semnagat baekhyun mulai menyiapkan segala bahan-bahan yang ia simpan di kulkas. Memasakkan Chanyeol sesuatu sudah menjadi kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

Ia mulai mencampurkan nasi dengan sayuran, telur, sedikit daging sapi (karena chanyeol tidak terlalu menyukainya) serta gochujang. Setelah selesai, baekhyun mulai menatanya di atas meja makan mereka dan mencuci piring sambil menunggu Chanyeol yang berpamitan untuk keluar sebentar.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa makanannya sudah siap?"

Suara Chanyeol sedikit mengejutkan baekhyun. wanita itu bergegas mengelap tangannya dan berjalan menuju meja makan. Belum sempat menjawab, baekhyun sudah menemui Chanyeol tengah duduk di kursi sambil menyantap bibimbap nya dengan lahap. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum merekah dari bibir wanita itu. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Chanyeol makan selahap ini.

"Mianhe Baek, aku makan duluan. Aku sangat lapar."

Chanyeol kemudian menyuruh baekhyun untuk duduk dan menyantap makan siang mereka. Yah, melihat Chanyeol menyantap bibimbapnya saja sudah membuat baekhyun kenyang. Namun lelaki itu terus saja memaksa baekhyun untuk memakan bibimbapnya yang pasti selalu diturutioleh Baekhyun.

"ahhh.. Masakan mu memang paling enak di dunia, Baek!" ujar Chanyeol setelah menghabiskan bibimbap nya.

"Makanya kau harus sering-sering makan dirumah daripada menghabiskan waktumu di luar, yeol." Baekhyun hampir saja menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari perkataannya yang seperti 'menuntut' lelaki tersebut.

Lelaki itu hanya tertawa sembari berdiri dan mencium puncak kepala Baekhyun. Oh Tuhan, baekhyun rindu pada lelaki ini. Chanyeol beranjak ke ruang tengah dan kembali membawa sebuah bungkusan sedang ke arah _pantry_. Dirinya terlihat tengah menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Kau masih lapar, yeol?" tanya baekhyun

"Aniya."

Baekhyun meminum air nya ketika akhirnya chanyeol datang dengan membawa dua mangkok berisi, Patbingsu! Makanan kesukaan Baekhyun.

"Uwaa.. Kau membelikan ku Patbingsu, yeol?"

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum mendapati wajah sumringah baekhyun, lalu menyerahkan satu mangkok penuh Patbingsu yang dibelinya di luar tadi. Baekhyun seketika menyingkirkan bibimbapnya dan menyuap Patbingsu dengan campuran _yogurt _dingin serta es krim yang selalu menjadi kesukaannya.

"Gomawo, Chanyeol-ah.." ujar baekhyun dengan mulut penuh es krim.

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandangnya lurus dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Lelaki itu bahkan hanya mengaduk-aduk patbingsu miliknya. Lelaki itu tertawa ketika menyadari bahwa baekhyun makan dengan sangat berantakan.

"Kau tidak boleh menertawakanku, Park Cha-"

Perkataan baekhyun terhenti ketika bibirnya sudah di bungkam oleh bibir milik Chanyeol dengan lembut. Tidak, tidak, ciuman ini seketika membuat jantungnya ingin melompat. Dengan lidahnya, chanyeol mulai membersihkan sisa es krim di bibir _cherry _milik Baekhyun.

"Kau harus makan dengan bersih, baekhyun-ie."

Baekhyun tersentak ketika mendapati tautan mereka terlepas. Ia lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol karena mungkin lelaki itu akan melihat bagaimana wajahnya merona hebat hanya karena ciuman itu. Astaga, apakah kau menginginkannya lagi Baek?

.

.

Malam ini, Baekhyun berjalan sendiri menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah menunggunya di sebuah restaurant yang berada di dekat apartemen mereka. Segala bentuk pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun, ini pertama kalinya lelaki itu mengajaknya untuk makan diluar. Apakah ini bisa disebut dengan 'kencan'?

Baekhyun menertawakan dirinya sendiri dengan segala pemikiran bodoh yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Ia bahkan ingin berlari kembali ke apartemennya dan mengganti bajunya dengan lebih sederhana. Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol berpikiran macam-macam. Mereka hanyalah sahabat, dan baekhyun tidak ingin merusak segalanya.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan sangat anggun memasuki restaurant yang cukup mewah tersebut. dengan balutan _dress chiffon_ tanpa lengan berwarna _tosca._ Dress yang merupakan pemberian Chanyeol ketika dirinya berulang tahun, tahun lalu. Satu-satunya _dress _yang berada di dalam lemari pakaiannya yang banyak diisi oleh kemeja, kaos dan juga celana jeans.

Rambutnya diikat tinggi seperti kuncir kuda dengan riasan _make up_ minimalis yang membuat dirinya terlihat begitu berbeda. Baekhyun bahkan berani membubuhkan lipstick berwarna merah yang sengaja ia beli saat dirinya pulang dari café. Tidak tahu apa yang menuntunnya untuk berdandan seistimewa ini. Ia hanya merasa harus melakukannya. Untuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun disambut oleh seorang pelayan berbaju khusus ketika memasuki restaurant. Wanita itu bahkan terkejut ketika pelan tersebut mengetahui namanya. Apa mungkin Chanyeol yang meminta pelayan itu memperlakukan seistimewa ini? dirinya bahkan sekarang sudah berjalan menuju lantai dua yang baekhyun ketahui sebagai tempat eksekutif dan pasti sangat mahal. Darimana chanyeol mendapatkan uang untuk melakukan ini semua?

Belum selesai kebingungan baekhyun, dirinya sudah dibuat kembali terpaku ketika pelayan tersebut mengantarkannya pada seorang lelaki tampan berbalut tuxedo berwarna hitam. Kulitnya putih sempurna tanpa cacat, serta tatanan rambutnya rapi dan sangat berkelas. Wajahnya tanpa cela dan begitu proporsional. Dan yang membuat baekhyun terkejut adalah, lelaki itu bukan Chanyeol.

"Kau pasti Nona Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika lelaki itu menyebutkan namanya. Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa tau?

"Dan kau?"

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku sehun. Oh Sehun."

Dengan ragu, baekhyun menyalami lelaki tersebut. Dan duduk di kursi yang sudah dipersilahkan oleh Sehun. Baekhyun semakin tidak dapat mencerna sebenarnya apa yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Bahkan ketika pelayan membawakan makanan berupa steak, baekhyun hanya menyuapnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Sehun merupakan lelaki yang baik. Ia juga memperlakukan baekhyun dengan begitu sopan. Namun baekhyun masih belum bisa mengerti kenapa dirinya berada disini. Kemana Chanyeol-nya? Bukankah tadi lelaki itu yang menyuruhnya datang? Tapi kenapa sekarang malah dia harus berakhir dengan seorang pria yang tidak dikenal bernama Oh Sehun ini?

Hati baekhyun mulai terasa sakit. ia merasa ada kejanggalan dan ingin segera pulang dan menanyakan segalanya pada Chanyeol. Sekarang juga.

.

.

Baekhyun berpamitan dengan Sehun dan menjelaskan bahwa betapa dirinya tidak mengerti kenapa harus berada disana berduaan dengannya. Belum sempat lelaki itu menjawab, baekhyun sudah bergegas pergi setelah membungkukkan badannya dan berterima kasih atas makan malamnya. Wanita itu berlari menuju apartemen dirinya dan Chanyeol. Ia harus segera menemukan lelaki tersebut.

Wanita itu mendapati chanyeol tengah menonton televisi sambil mengunyah _Honey Butter Chips_ dengan santainya. Chanyeol kaget ketika mendapati baekhyun dengan peluh disekujur tubuhnya dan dengan penampilan yang lumayan berantakan sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Baek? Kenapa kau berada disini?"

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan, bagaimana bisa chanyeol bertanya seperti itu sekarang.

"Kenapa? Bukannya harusnya aku yang bertanya?"

Chanyeol berdiri menyamai baekhyun lalu memegang pundak wanita tersebut. "Apa sehun tidak memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

Baekhyun semakin bingung mendapati chanyeol yang kenal dengan lelaki bernama sehun tadi. "Kenapa dia yang berada di sana, Yeol? Kenapa bukan kau? Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk kesana?"

Wanita itu sudah tidak dapat mengontrol emosi dan juga perkataannya. Tidak akan bisa disaat seperti ini. chanyeol sudah membuatnya bingung.

"Oh itu.. Sebenarnya sehun yang mengajakmu bertemu di sana, Baek. Kau tau sendiri aku tidak akan mampu membayar makanan mahal di _restaurant _itu. apalagi dengan uang 'kotor' ku yang pasti akan kau tolak mentah-mentah."

Baekhyun masih terlalu lambat untuk mencerna semua perkataan Chanyeol.

"Lalu, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan lelaki itu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut lalu mengusak pelan puncak kepala baekhyun. "Dia temanku yang sangat kaya, Baek. Aku menjodohkannya denganmu. Apa kau merasa cocok?"

Bagai disambar petir rasanya perasaan baekhyun saat ini. Dadanya terasa terkoyak sakit. Seakan disadarkan dari mimpi yang benar-benar buruk. Ia menatap lurus pada kedua manik mata Chanyeol yang selalu menjadi sumber penghidupannya.

"Ma.. Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol tertawa sejenak memamerkan deretan gigi putih miliknya.

"Sudah saatnya kau memiliki pendamping, Baekhyun-ah. Dan aku bertanggung jawab untuk memastikan sendiri bahwa kau tidak mendapatkan pasangan yang salah. Aku ingin kau hidup dengan layak dan sehun sudah memenuhi semua kriteria untukmu, baek."

Bagaimana bisa chanyeol mengatakan segalanya dengan senyum di wajahnya sedangkan baekhyun merasa hatinya begitu hancur dan luluh lantak tak tersisa? Baekhyun tidak sadar kapan air matanya tiba-tiba jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Hatinya begitu sakit ia merasa terkhianati entah karena apa. Bahkan ini lebih sakit dari semua kemalangan yang menimpa dirinya.

Chanyeol tersentak ketika melihat buliran air mata yang pertama kali jatuh dari mata indah baekhyun.

"Kau menangis, Baek?"

Chanyeol bahkan yakin baekhyun adalah wanita paling kuat yang pernah ia temui. Tidak pernah ia menemukan setitikpun air mata yang turun dari mata milik baekhyun walaupun wanita itu tengah mengalami berbagai masa sulit dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata yang dilakukannya hanya berlari meninggalkan apertemen dengan teriakan-teriakan chanyeol yang memanggil namanya. Air matanya semakin deras. Tangisannya semakin kencang seiring dengan hujan deras yang turun. Guyuran hujan tidak menghalanginya untuk pergi dari sana. Sudah cukup, ini terlalu sakit.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya merasa begitu sakit mendengar setiap perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Dirinya hanya merasa bahwa baekhyun hanya harus bersama Chanyeol selamanya, bukan dengan lelaki lain.

Kilasan-kilasan kenangan dirinya dan chanyeol yang tengah membicarakan masa depan mereka seolah mereka tahu. Baekhyun tidak pernah berencana bahwa suatu hari dirinya akan kehilangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengusak tengkuknya kasar seakan berusaha menghapus _tattoo_ miliknya. Tangisannya semakin kencang. Ia merasa bodoh karena berhasil percaya dengan semua perkataan Chanyeol. Ia berpikir lelaki itu akan terus bersama dan melindunginya dari apapun. Bukankah Chanyeol bilang bahwa baekhyun adalah dunianya? Tapi kenapa chanyeol menyuruhnya pergi bersama lelaki lain?

Baekhyun terduduk di taman dengan perasaan sesak. Ia memegangi dadanya terasa sakit sambil terus menangis kencang dibawah guyuran hujan yang deras.

Mungkin di kehidupan lain dirinya dan Chanyeol akan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Menepati janji untuk tetap bersama dan mengubah kata aku dan kamu menjadi 'kita'.

Dan pasti saat itu bukanlah sekarang. Karena baekhyun sadar mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat. Dan tidak akan pernah lebih dari itu.

.

Ingin rasanya baekhyun memberontak ketika menyadari Chanyeol sudah memeluknya dan menggiringnya duduk di bawah halte untuk berteduh. Tidak, ia terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan kesakitannya saat ini. Ia tidak ingin chanyeol mengetahui perasaannya. Tapi lelaki itu, terus saja memeluknya seperti biasa dengan tubuh tak kalah basahnya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana kecuali mereka berdua yang ditemani oleh hujan deras. Mereka masih terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Baekhyun masih menangis namun tidak terisak di dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku pernah mengeluh selama hidup denganmu, yeol?" lirih baekhyun namun lelaki itu masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Chanyeol menggeleng perlahan. Baekhyun lah wanita paling kuat di dalam hidupnya. Bahkan lebih kuat dari dirinya. baekhyun terus saja bisa bertahan dari kehidupan 'kotor' chanyeol dan menemani lelaki itu dalam keadaan apapun. Tanpa tangisan. Tanpa celaan.

"Apa aku pernah menuntut sesuatu yang berlebihan padamu?"

Chanyeol kembali menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan baekhyun. Tidak, baekhyun selalu menerima apapun yang diberi oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan wanita itu memakan nasi sisa yang dibawa Chanyeol ketika pulang tanpa protes sedikitpun. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa kehidupan mereka akan baik-baik saja selama kita menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengusirku, Yeol? Apa aku tidak berarti bagimu?"

Baekhyun kembali terisak sambil memandangi kdua mata Chanyeol. Dia tidak perlu menyembunyikan semuanya lagi. chanyeol harus tau.

"Kau sangat berarti bagiku, baek. Kau satu-satunya milikku di dunia ini.."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyerahkanku pada lelaki lain?"

Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangan pada wajahnya frustasi. Titik-titik air yang jatuh dari rambut basahnya mulai membasahi telapaknya.

"Aku hanya merasa bertanggung jawab pada hidupmu, Baek. Aku ingin kau mendapatkan hidup lebih layak. Dan keluar dari kehidupan kotorku ini. Aku ingin kau bahagia, Baek!"

"Aku bahagia, Yeol! Selama itu denganmu, aku bahagia. Karena aku, mencintaimu.."

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar pernyataan baekhyun. Cinta? Apa yang mereka rasakan selama ini adalah cinta? Apa pantas mereka saling mencintai?

Baekhyun merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya. Ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Pernyataannya tadi bisa merusak semuanya. Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa bisa mengucapkan cinta kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Yang ia tahu, ia begitu menginginkan chanyeol. Merindukan lelaki itu bahkan ketika dirinya berada di samping baekhyun.

Wanita itu ketergantungan dengan pelukan hangat chanyeol. Lelaki itu membuat baekhyun melupakan segala ketakutannya dan membuat baekhyun bernapas lega karena dirinya tahu chanyeol akan selalu melindunginya.

"Aku tak pantas untuk mu, Baek.."

Baekhyun tau, ini adalah bentuk penolakan yang dilakukan chanyeol. Mereka tak mungkin dan tidak seharusnya bersama. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Ia sudah tidak sanggup mendengarkan semuanya. Ia takut akan merasakan kesakitan semakin dalam. Namun dengan gerakan cepat chanyeol sudah meraih tangan baekhyun dan mencium lembut bibir wanita itu.

Lelaki itu melumat bibir _cherry _itu dengan lembut. Bibir yang membuatnya rindu. Mereka bertautan seakan tidak akan rela bila dunia melepaskan. Karena mereka sudah seharusnya bersama.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Baek.."

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil memeluk lelaki tersebut. ia tidak jatuh cinta sendiri. Chanyeol terus mencium puncak kepala baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuatmu menangis. Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas denganmu karena pekerjaan kotorku ini. aku ingin kau mendapatkan yang terbaik, Baek.."

"Kau yang terbaik untukku, Yeol. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya kamu yang kuiinginkan dihidupku.. Cuma kamu.."

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu kembali menyesap bibir itu. Betapa ia mencintai wanita dipelukannya semenjak pertama kali bertemu. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang saling mencinta dan mendamba. Dalam hati, lelaki itu berjanji untuk membawa baekhyun keluar dari kehidupan kotor dan membawa wanita itu ke kehidupan yang lebih layak.

Ketergantungan yang membuat mereka lupa bahwa perasaan itu adalah cinta. Mereka akhirnya sadar bahwa baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol hanya menginginkan satu sama lain di hidup masing-masing untuk merasa sempurna.

Kamu.

Ya.

Hanya Kamu.

.

.

.

_You everything I've been looking for, nae gyeotul jikyeojullae?_

_Neoui sarang neoran saram, hamkkehan sunganbuteo_

_Baraejin gieoge apeumi ondaedo, eonjena neogeman_

_Ttwineun nae maeumeul jeonhae jul geoya_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

.

.

.

**Hello! Chanbaek Shipper mana suaranya? :)))))))**

**Semoga gak mengecewakan ya.. aku lagi libur nulis Hunhan nih, soalnya belakangan ini seneng liat pasangan Chanbaek. Makin unyu ! Tapi nulisnya malah angst hahaha maaf tapi yang penting kan Happy Ending yaa? Terus buat NC nya gausah dihayati banget ya, soalnya udah pasti ancur banget tuh huhu**

**Aku emang lagi seneng sama lagu ini. Udah kepikiran dari sejak kapan tau buat nulis FF ini, tapi baru terlaksana sekarang karena aku sibuk skripsi huhu. Untuk FF yang lain, sabar aja nunggunya ya. aku gak bisa janji kapan aku lanjutin. Kalo ada waktu dan kesempatan pasti deh aku lanjut. **

**So, Review? ;)**

**Terima kasih buat semua review maupun follow dan favorit di FF aku sebelumnya. I Love you readers :***

**I'll See you in the other fict**

**.**

**Salam sayang**

**Ohrere2015©**


End file.
